


Lovely Christmas Party

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Anna drags Elsa to a Christmas party, only to find that Elsa refuses to leave when Anna asks her to.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Lovely Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to spread the fandoms I write for. This is my first crossover EVER, as well as my first fic outside of Miraculous, which was the first fandom I've written for. I may make this longer if interest is high enough. This was originally for Jelsa week, but I wasn't able to finish on time. I'm just glad to share this with you all.
> 
> Thank you to my first Jelsa beta reader, ariddletobesolved, as she's made my wayy better than it was! I hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think!

“Elsa, please, it’s a Christmas party. Why don’t you want to go?” Anna asks during lunch.

“I just don’t want to. I’m not that comfortable around other people,” Elsa explains while taking a bite out of her sandwich, “besides, why would I go meet strangers that I don’t have a reason to meet. I’m no longer queen anyway, so there’s not even a reason to meet royals either.”

“That’s the point, they aren’t royals, they’re some of the most fun people I know. You’ll have a great time over there, and you’ll love it!” Anna says excitedly.

“Are you sure? I don’t really want to, but I”ll think about it,” Elsa says hesitantly, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Yes!” Anna almost shrieks with joy.

“Anna, what’s that piercing noise coming out of your mouth about?” Kristoff asks, hugging her as he comes in.

“Remember that party I mentioned a little while ago? I may have gotten Elsa convinced to join us,” Anna answers excitedly.

“You’re definitely pumped about this,” Kristoff replies.

“Why shouldn’t I be? We’ll be having so much fun, I couldn;t believe she said no first,” Anna says.

“Anna, Elsa has been alone for most of her life, she probably won’t be used to anyone other than the tribe at the Enchanted Forest. It’ll take some time,” Kristoff says, putting his hand on Anna’s shoulder, “maybe she’s dealing with the fact that she’s immortal, so she doesn’t want to start caring about people that will die then get heartbroken over, only to have that happen again.”

“You are more logical than I knew you to be,” Anna answers.

“Well, if I’m supposed to be a prince, I have every reason to be logical,” Kristoff says.

“Just don’t let go of your fun side!” Anna reminds him.

“I won’t. Not with a fun queen like you to be around,” Kristoff remarks.

* * *

The day of the party, Anna puts on a green and white dress with long sleeves. The top is white and the skirt of it is green. Elsa gets out of the guest room in an elegant red dress, much to the amazement of Anna and Kristoff. 

“You look good in red,” Anna comments.

“Thank you.”

“Let’s go! Elsa, I’m excited you get to join us tonight!!” Anna says, excitement from the days prior returning to her. 

* * *

The party is more extravagant than expected for Elsa. She sees a huge tree with lights flashing on it, as well as more lights sprinkled around the place. It certainly isn’t the castle, but it’s very well decorated for its size. The tinsel is also utilized well. 

Elsa’s face brightens upon entering, and the atmosphere is welcoming. She smiles while making her way through the room. She sees a guy that stands out from the crowd. He made a mini winter flurry with his hand to show some kids nearby as they gathered around him.

_ Intriguing. A guy that has the same powers I do? Maybe I should figure this out some more.  _

Elsa watches as the mysterious guy performs more snow tricks. When he is done, she slowly approaches him. 

“Hi,” Elsa says, slowly waving at the mysterious guy.

“You can see me?” Jack asks, eyes widening with surprise.

I was watching you show your powers to the children, and I was intrigued. My name is Elsa. What’s yours?” she says, curious to what he thought. 

“I’m Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. Only people who believe in me can see me. How do you believe in me, anyway?” Jack answers.

“I have ice powers too, and I’ve seen so much I believe just about everything, including people who could also have powers,” Elsa responds.

“Wait, you have powers too? Can I see them?” Jack says, “this’ll be really fun.”

“Sure, I guess.” Elsa responds, making mini snow spirals out of thin air.

“That’s great! I haven’t found anyone who possesses the same powers I do, so this is really surprising and I’m glad to know I’m not alone. How about we go outside, shall we?” Jack offers.

“What will we do there?” Elsa asks. 

“Just have a little fun,”

“I don’t know. We may both have powers, are you sure you won’t get too cold? I won’t, so don’t worry about me,” Elsa says.

“Oh no, I’ll be fine out there, as long as you are,” Jack says.

When they’re outside, Jack makes a snowball in a fraction of a second, and throws it at Elsa before she can react.

“Why did you do that? Not a good first impression to leave,” Elsa says.

“I thought that part was over. I’m just starting a snowball fight. You should try it,” Jack suggests.

“Fine, I will.” Elsa says, also making a snowball appear and throwing it at him. 

_ I feel like laughing at this. He’s right. This is fun. I’m really starting to like this… wait, do I like him? I haven’t felt like this in a while. I probably don’t like him like that, I’m just having fun. Now I don’t want to leave. _

* * *

After what seems like only five minutes, it’s time to leave. “Elsa, it’s time to leave!”

“Anna, is it really time to leave? We were only here for several minutes,” Elsa says, throwing yet another snowball at Jack. 

Anna and Kristoff approach Elsa. “No, it was three hours. You were the one who didn’t want to go, I’m shocked you weren’t the one who told me we need to leave.” Anna responds.

“Five more minutes?” Elsa attempts to compromise. 

“No, we have to leave now,” Anna answers.

“Fine. I just need to say bye to someone I met,” Elsa says.

“Fine, but you have two minutes,” Anna says.

“Fine,” Elsa says, running immediately to Jack Frost, who is standing near the house where the party is taking place, “my sister is calling me to leave. I loved the snowball fight. Thank you for a wonderful evening.”

“No problem,” Jack smiles, “Remember to have fun, and bye Elsa!”

* * *

When they’re back at the castle, Anna inquires of Elsa,who is smiling. “Why didn’t you want to leave when I said that it’s time to go? I thought you’d be the one saying that, or at least be glad we were leaving,” Anna says.

“Anna, I met someone and lost track of time. I had so much fun with them that I didn’t want to leave,” Elsa says,with a gentle gleam in her eyes and a bright smile.

“Well, that aside, I knew you’d have fun, and I’m glad you did,” Anna responds. 

“I guess so. I just didn’t have that much fun in a long time, and I was glad I met them,” Elsa says.

“Well, who was it anyway?” Anna asks.

“...Jack Frost. I saw Jack Frost showing his ice magic to the kids,” Elsa hesitantly says.

“Wait, JACK FROST?” Anna shouts, “The ONE other person I know who has ice powers?? I’m so happy you two met! You can share each other’s struggles as ice powered people! Spirits? I wonder what you call people with ice powers? I don’t know,” Anna answers. Anna knew Jack Frost from a legend she heard, but never saw him in person.

“That’s ok. We had a snowball fight outside after showing him I have powers too,” Elsa says.

“YOU DID? I’m sorry, I just got so excited, since you might have finally found someone you can relate to,” Anna says.

“Ha ha ha, that’s ok Anna. I’ve just been having a good time. You don’t have to obsess over it,” Elsa half says, half laughs.

“I wanted you to have a good time, of course I’m happy if you had more fun than I hoped!” Anna says, jumping.

“Ok. Let’s get to bed, ok?” Elsa says.

* * *

The next day, Elsa wakes up and has breakfast. When she is done, she goes to Sopot, Poland, where Jack Frost said he's currently staying. She gets there by riding Nokk, and when she arrives, she sees Jack Frost nearby. As soon as Jack sees her, he slowly walks towards her in an effort to find if it’s the same woman he talked with last night. “Nice water horse,” Jack says as Elsa gets off of Nokk.

“Thank you,” Elsa says, “he’s actually a water spirit.”

“So am I! Did you have fun getting here?” Jack asks her.

“Yeah. I came back to see you. We had so much fun last night, I wanted to stay. I came back here to finish our snowball fight, and to have some more fun,” Elsa answers.

“In that case,” Jack says, throwing a snowball at her. Elsa throws one back at him, and they throw some more snowballs back and forth at each other.

* * *

All of a sudden, Anna notices Elsa has been gone for five hours. “Kristoff, Elsa’s missing. What do you think happened?” Anna asks.

“Maybe she ran off with the person she met at the party. She didn’t seem too happy when you told her to leave last night, I figure she left to hang out more,” Kristoff reasons.

“Fortunately, she told me who it was, and I know where he’s staying. She’s probably in Sopot, Poland playing with Jack Frost again. Wait, do you think she has a crush on him?” Anna says.

“She probably does, considering she went all the way there to hang out, rather than inviting him over,” Kristoff reasons, “but how would we even get there? Elsa has Nokk, who she probably used to get there, but what do we have?”

“Maybe we can use Nokk too. I was able to get Earth giants to break a dam, why not also use Nokk to get to Sopot?” Anna suggests, “also, since Nokk is able to shapeshift, he could become an actual horse.Since he’s a special horse, he could still go on water. There’s a solution.”

“You are quite the problem solver,” Kristoff compliments her.

“Thank you. Let’s go,” Anna smiles.

The two of them go to the water, and Anna calls for Nokk.

“Nokk! Nokk, where are you? Elsa isn’t here, she’s a long distance away from us, and we need to find her. She’s been gone too long. Can you take us to her?” Anna explains.

Nokk turns to an actual horse, allowing Anna and Kristoff to ride on him. They ride to Burgess, barely holding on to Nokk. When they arrive, they get off of Nokk and attempt to find Elsa. Kristoff sees ice moving in unnatural ways. 

“Anna, I see ice magic. Come over here,” Kristoff says.

“That’s great! Yep, definitely Elsa,” Anna says.

“Elsa! There you are.” Anna says.

“Anna? Strange you knew where I was,” Elsa says. She shows Jack to Anna and Kristoff. “Anna, Kristoff, this is Jack. Jack, here’s my sister Anna, and my brother-in-law, Kristoff.

“Hi Jack Frost. Nice to meet you,” Anna says, with her smile shining brightly on her face.

“Nice to meet you, Anna and Kristoff,” Jack answers.

“Anna, how did you get here?” Elsa says.

“Nokk is a shapeshifter. He turned to a horse we could ride on,” Anna says.

“That’s interesting. Never realized he could do that. Was I taking too long over here?” Elsa asks.

“Yes you were, or else we wouldn’t be here. You’ll have to come back home with us,” Anna says.

“Fine, but I wanted to hang out here more,” Elsa says.

“He can always come over, you know. Currents carry him wherever he needs to be. I’m starting to think it’s Gale that does it,” Anna says, “ anyway, since you and Elsa seem to have a relationship already, how about we stay for a little bit?” Anna suggests.

“We aren’t in a relationship, Anna,” Elsa says, with her face getting a little red.

“Haha, you should definitely stay! You all seem like fun people,” Jack says.

Jack, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff play a few games together, and they all lose track of time until the early evening.

“Oh, look at the time! We have to go. Thank you for an awesome time!” Anna says, feeling glad to have stayed.

“Bye Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff! Great meeting you all!”

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff ride on Nokk again, but back home.

  
_ I might like him,  _ Elsa thinks,  _ I definitely have to see him another time someday. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first Jelsa fic, and I'm excited I get to put it here! Again, let me know what you think!


End file.
